


Running is for Losers

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Eat me alive [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another story in this series, and it helps if you read the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't take the time to check for spelling errors guys, sorry about that

As it turned out, Jim was a fast learner. Only two week sand he was already starting to act decent. Honestly, it was almost like having a son; a son who Sebastian often fucked into a mattress. But in Sebastian's mind, he was still better than most dads. 

 

Sebastian fed Jim and even bought him clothes, making sure to lock the cellar door at night even thought Jim had stopped trying to escape every time he opened it. Okay, so maybe Jim was more like a prisoner than a son, but it made Sebastian happy to see the boy after spending a whole day at work. 

 

He even brought Jim out in public sometimes, taking him out to eat at least once a week. As long as the kid continued to call him 'dad' in public, no one asked any questions and they were pretty much left alone.

 

It was a Saturday morning, which meant no work and meant that he could spend all day with Jim. He walked down in his pajamas with a slight morning hard on and unlocked the door to the cellar where Jim stayed for most of the day. 

 

He had been sure to by snacks so the kid didn't get to hungry, but also not enough that Jim wouldn't get any fatter, he was still slightly chubby on the cheeks which Sebastian liked because it made the kid look younger. 

 

Sebastian closed the door behind him and flicked on the ceiling light. He figured that the reason the change in light didn't wake Jim up was because his entire body, including his head, was under the covers. 

 

He got onto the bed and lay down next to Jim, trying not to wake the kid up as he took off the covers. Fortunately, Jim only turned over to lay on his stomach and press his face into the pillows to shield his eyes from the light. When Sebastian moved a hand down under Jim's pants though, he saw the boy lift his head up. "Shh, just lay back down," Sebastian said in what he was sure was a soothing voice. 

 

Jim did as he was told even though Sebastian knew the other wasn't going to go back to sleep. He rubbed his hand over the boy's ass and pulled down the briefs he was wearing. Sebastian saw the muscles tense slightly but he continued to massage until he was bored and then he moved his hand away and reached down to the side of the bed where he had put lube. Sebastian figured that if he wanted to use Jim's ass all the time, he couldn't abuse it the way he had been, and the purchase of lube had helped with that. 

 

Sebastian poured some of the thick liquid down over Jim's smooth ass, letting it drip down between the cheeks before he was satisfied. He moved his hand back down and over the newly slicked bottom and spread the lube around a little more before pressing his middle finger inside. 

 

There was a small muffled whimper from Jim but Sebastian didn't pull away. "Shhh," he repeated. "Relax your body or I'll knock you unconscious," he warned. This was one of the only threats Jim seemed to listen to anymore because Sebastian had accidentally caused the boy to fall unconscious while putting him in a headlock the last time Jim had tried to escape. 

 

After he felt the body relax a little more, Sebastian continued to work his finger inside the boy's lubricated hole before adding another finger. Jim didn't make a sound and only continued to lay there, practically a doll. 

 

After a third finger and no complaining noise from the boy, Sebastian moved his fingers out and took off his trousers. He stroked his semi hard cock with the same hand he'd use to finger Jim, adding a pound size drop of lube to make it even easier. He grunted softly as he cock swelled and began to ache for more friction. 

 

Sebastian moved and straddled the boy's thin hips easily, guiding his cock between the cheeks and teasing Jim's stretched asshole. He moved just the tip inside and then took it out again, moving to lay on top of the boy and pressing his chest to Jim's back before pushing his cock in a little deeper, giving him better leverage. 

 

Still there was no sound from the boy, which added to the feeling of fucking a sleeping Jim. After Sebastian managed to push in nearly all the way, there was a slight moan from Jim, either from pain or pleasure. Sebastian ignored it though, moving his hips back and then pushing in again. Even with the boy's ass stretched by three fingers, it was still tight enough for immense pleasure. 

 

He rocked his hips back and fourth, making the bed creak and moan and hit the wall repeatedly as he forced his cock in and out again. 

 

Sebastian came after a good ten minutes, pulling out and wiping himself off on the blankets. "I thought we'd watch the game on the tv," he said to the boy. "You can come up stairs and take a shower if you want," Sebastian added. 

 

"I don't even like football," Jim said, lifting his face away from the pillows. 

 

"Well, you're going to watch it anyway because it's on in an hour." 

 

Jim only dropped his head back down onto the pillows. "Whatever," he said.

 

Sebastian got up and put back on his trousers, thinking he might take a quick shower before he came to get Jim for breakfast. 

 

"Fine then, suit yourself, but I'm coming back down here in half an hour and you'd better have your best game face on and cheering for England," Sebastian said, leaving the room and locking the door behind him. 

 

It really was a quick shower, and Sebastian made eggs and toast for the two of them before he went back down to the cellar and knocked before entering. Jim was sleeping again, covered up by the blankets. "Oi, get up now, breakfast time," he called. 

 

Jim shifted and finally got out of bed, putting on some trousers and a t-shirt, both of which Sebastian had bought for him. "That's more like it," Sebastian said, watching Jim and walking with the boy up the stairs and to the kitchen where he served breakfast. 

 

When the game came on tv, Sebastian got himself a beer and made Jim sit next to him as he rested one hand under the boy's trousers and the other on his beer. 

 

 

Sebastian was very content like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the very nice fan who emailed me to continue this. You know who you ar


End file.
